Ayelle
Ayelle is an singer and songwriter from London. She contributed vocals for Time Well Spent by LVTHER. Off-Monstercat releases EPs * Machine EP (April 15, 2016) *# Back Again *# Kiss U *# Everything *# All I Wanna *# Machine * Feels EP (with Calper) (August 4, 2017) *# Without Me *# Vibe *# No More Lovers *# Lucid * Slow Clap EP (August 31, 2018) *# Mad *# Actor (feat. Nakala) *# Talk *# Special *# Rain * Slow Clap Remixes (September 27, 2018) *# Mad (sonn Remix) *# Talk (Luvian Remix) *# Actor (feat. Nakala) (Fallen Roses Remix) *# Talk (LIMITS Remix) * small EP (with sonn) Casual (March 22, 2019) *# small *# mercy *# lights out Singles * Waiting Tradiio (January 15, 2016) * Reclaim (August 29, 2016) * No Harm (October 31, 2016) * Issues (February 7, 2017) * Lacuna (prod. ChenBeats) Audio (May 17, 2017) * Rush (feat. Nakala) (June 30, 2017) * Lights Out (with sonn) Casual (October 2, 2017) * Stay Calm (with Calper) (October 27, 2017) * Silverplates Casual (November 10, 2017) * Young (prod. Alex Lustig) (February 1, 2018) * Boy (prod. Mucky & J83) (March 2, 2018) * Mercy (with sonn) (May 11, 2018) * Body (with Alex Lustig) (June 8, 2018) * Too Busy (prod. Mucky & J83) (October 18, 2018) * Too Busy (Stripped) (November 2, 2018) * Honesty (with Maths Time Joy) Equation (December 7, 2018) * Obvious (January 18, 2019) * NBDY (February 22, 2019) Featured appearances * Kejser - Talk (September 21, 2015) * Ansah - Forgotten Selected (January 10, 2016) * Molo - Conditions Symbols (June 10, 2016) * Appleby - How Many (prod. Rami Beatz) bitbird (July 5, 2016) * Mi Ka - Clarity (April 22, 2016) * Osmo - Take Your Time Havoc (September 15, 2016) * Alex Lustig - Do Wrong (March 2, 2017) * Squired - You Noir (May 19, 2017) * Devault - Don't You Want To Deadbeats (September 8, 2017) * Subsets & Fallen Roses - Underwater (September 15, 2017) * ILIVEHERE. - Different To You bitbird (October 5, 2017) * Alex Lustig - Flaws (November 9, 2017) * Taska Black - Sandpaper Heroic (January 19, 2018) * DNMO - Do It Better (feat. Ayelle & Sub Urban) Deadbeats (February 16, 2018) * ford. & Hanz - The Unknown (March 16, 2018) * Taska Black - Dead Inside bitbird (March 16, 2018) * Maths Time Joy - Cut Them Loose Equation (April 6, 2018) * Taska Black - In Your Eyes Blue (April 20, 2018) * Owsey - Mistake (May 11, 2018) * Alex Lustig - If You Wanna (July 9, 2018) * Feiertag - Tension Casual (September 20, 2018) * Vincent - We Could Music (September 21, 2018) * North Elements - It's Always Been ~ You Sounds (October 10, 2018) * Dawncall & Subsets - Ghost Me Hear It (January 31, 2019) * Mitchell Yard - Mary Jane Musique (February 4, 2019) Remixes * Skrillex & Diplo - Mind (feat. Kai) (Calper & Ayelle Rework) * Kanye West - Real Friends (Calper & Ayelle Rework) * DJ Snake - Middle (feat. Bipolar Sunshine) (Calper & Ayelle Rework) Monstercat uploads # LVTHER - Time Well Spent (feat. Ayelle) (July 3, 2018) Category:Vocalists Category:Ayelle discography